ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenny Element
History The Fearless One Recently Signed his official EPW Contract . He watched EPW Growing up as a kid he enjoyed mimicin the likes of Dynamo, Prowler & Danny English . He said in an interview that when he returned from his career ending injury to be signed by EPW was a dream come true . the young man is still to make his debut live on TV . He recenetly answered a backstage open challenge & may finally get his dream come true of wretling for EPW Eclipse! live on the Wrestling-Edge Netwrok . He got his name from his early days where he used to do anything to do a win . He at one point accepted a Hell In The Cell Barbed Wire match in the UWF when he was a youngster for TNA . He announced that he is open to any one who wants some because hes not scared, hes fearless . He recently signed a 2 Week trial contract with the WWE Havoc, He has already defeated JTG in a pinch after he hit his main finisher move the Shooting Star Press . He was then placed on there PPV card show Turning Point''Hes set to face Chris Sabin & on Raw he's Scheduled for his first title shot . Whilest he's not sure what title i is yet Mr. Bischoff who runs the E-Fed has said it WON'T be for the Tag Team title so he can only guess its either for the Intercontential title or the WWE title . He has been offered an Extension to his contract but has turned it down to wrestle with EPW : Eclipse! on a perminate bases . He is now scheduled to wrestle "Mr. Smith" Joshua Leviathon on the Eclipse! pre show card . thought its not confirmed it is most likely at the moment Kenny Element walked out of WWE HaVoc on the 28th December, after turning down a contract extension he said to eric bischoff that he wasn't happy with the poor E-Fed & walked out of WWE Havoc after a long meeting with both men coming to blows & Element being lead away in hand cuffs . Entrance Description The arena is silent as Ridin Overseas starts to play around the EPW Arena . Just as the lyrics kick in a short stream of silver pyro explodes out from the arena floor just . Kenny Element walks out from behind the curtain fixing his wrist tape as he starts to walk down the ramp . Element drops his arms & shakes his wrists as he looks around the crowd as he continues to head to the ring . He walks up the steps with a slight jump in his step, he enters the ring . He walks over to his corner & starts to jump up & down on the spot, shaking his arms, Pumping himself up as his music finishes & he awaits the arrival of his opponent Moveset 1) Next Element - ( R-15 ) 2) Fearless Press - ( Space Flying Tiger Drop ) 3) Back flip kick 4) Quebrada into inverted DDT 5) Hyped Up - ( Moonsault Fallaway Slam ) 6) Tribute To The Fallen - ( Stu Hart Special ) 7) Capitolization - ( Cappotelli Super Kick ) 8) Liquidator Lock - ( High Angle Fujiwara Armbar ) 9) Muta Lock - ( Mutalock ) 10) No Fear Enziguri - ( Gamengiri ) Finisher(s) * ''3 Seconds Of Glory ( Twist Of Fate ) * Shooting Star Press * Cannonball Twister ( Corkscrew Senton / Corkscrew Leg Drop ) Deathmatch Finisher(s) * - Cannonball Twister Or SSP Through Table * - 3 Seconds of Brutality ( 3 seconds of glory on anything brutal preferably barbed wire Other signature move(s) German suplex Samoan drop Gutwrench suplex Headscissors Take Down Wrestlers Biography '''Early Career' Kenny Element debuted in 2003 Aged 20 at Rockyford, Alberta, where he tagged up with, for the first time, his late brother Matthew Element Jr. and he faced his cousin Martin Liddell and Shocker. In the Calgary based Stampede Wrestling promotion he formed The Rebellion Petrol with Martin Liddell, Shocker and Kenny Doane. The stable would later compete in Major League Wrestling : Underground, where Element teamed with Doane as "The IT Team". In Late 2003, he also wrestled in Mixed Martial Arts programme PRIDE Under a development contract but left after he suffered a broken wrist in mid 2004, He returned to wrestling early 2005 with Ring Of Honor which In his return match he wrestled Petey Williams, A.J Styles & Christopher Daniels . Later in 2005 him & ROH parted ways WWE HaVoc Kenny Element spent 2 weeks in WWE HaVoc winning 3 matches including 1 PPV show . he was about to go for the WWE Title after winning a battle royal at the WWE HaVoc pay Per View but due to dis agreements between him & the staff ELement walked out of HaVoc in handcuffs after assaulting Eric Bischoff ( Not Kayfabe ) . He was released From prison but not charged as Bischoff didn't press chagres . i a interview later on Element said that the place was to grungy to be & that he had only signed a rolling week by week contract with HaVoc to boost ratings . He made a closing statement by saying straight after leaveing HaVoc in handcuffs he was offered a contract with EPW . He signed straight after the interview was over . Edge Pro Wrestling In Late 2006, Element returned to the ring with an Edge Pro Wrestling developmental contract, and was sent to train with Kevin Aquarius, Triple X & Now EPW World Champion Dave McIntyre, at the "EPW Arena". He is still under contract at EPW & awaiting his official Televised debut for either Eclipse or Carnage . He is expected to make his debut aganist Joshua Leviathon on Next weeks Eclipse! though its thought it may just be a dark match .